Selangkah Lagi
by Nurama Nurmala
Summary: Setelah lebih dari setahun tidak menulis oneshot, akhirnya saya beranikan diri untuk menulis sebuah oneshot yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Hutan orang tua adalah sebuah hutan tempat anak atau cucu meninggalkan orang tua mereka agar meninggal dalam kesendirian. Ketika biaya hidup mencekik, apakah yang akan dilakukan Leeteuk? Akankah ia membuang sang ibu seperti orang lain?


**Selangkah Lagi**

**Nurama Nurmala(c)2013**

**Leeteuk Super Junior(c)SMEnt**

**Angst-Family**

**Warning OOC, Typo(s), Another **_**abal**_** descript**

**Cerita terinspirasi dari kisah nyata**

Pada tahun 958, ketika Goryeo mengadopsi sistem ujian nasional yang digunakan untuk memilih para pegawai pemerintahan oleh Dinasti Sui dan Tang di Cina yang dilaksanakan untuk memilih orang-orang berkualitas dalam menduduki posisi penting pemerintahan, seorang lelaki sederhana yang sebenarnya memiliki kecakapan cukup untuk mengikuti ujian itu, mengingat ia adalah anak satu-satunya dari seorang jenderal ternama memilih untuk hidup damai di sebuah bukit. Jauh dari ingar bingar istana dan masalah yang menuntut nyawa.

Leeteuk adalah label dunianya. Ia lebih memilih untuk bercocok tanam dan menjaga ibunya yang sudah renta. Kesehariannya hanyalah menggauli beberapa sayuran untuk dijual ke pasar atau untuk konsumsi sehari-hari.

Biaya hidup yang melangit diakibatkan aktivitas perang yang tak ujung hentinya mencekik kebanyakan masyarakat bawah. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang bunuh diri jika dirasa takdir mencemooh atau kecongkakan karena tidak ingin bertukar sua dengan wabah penyakit yang datang tak ubah pasukan kerajaan berbonggol pedang.

Sudah satu abadnya, karena keadaan yang mengacuhkan jeritan rakyat pula, sebuah hutan yang jarang dikunjungi siapapun menjelma menjadi hutan orang tua.

Hutan orang tua? Sebutan macam apakah itu?

Biaya hidup melesat tajam, sulit untuk dicapai. Menghidupi diri sendiri saja banyak orang yang tak mampu, bagaimana bisa menghidupi dua orang sekaligus? Karena itu… bagi mereka yang masih memiliki orang tua, agar tidak menjadi tanggung jawab dan beban hidupnya, mereka membawa ayah atau ibu mereka, lalu meninggalkannya di hutan itu untuk mati sendirian.

Sadis?

Kutuklah para petinggi kerajaan yang tak pernah menengok pada masyarakat bawah dan hanya berjalan dalam kecongkakkannya saja!

"Hari ini mengapa kita makan begini mewah, Teuk_ie-ya_?" Tak mengacuhkan sikap aneh dan berengutan anak satu-satunya itu, nonya Go menikung senyum lembut pada lelaki dengan pakaian cokelat tak berbentuk yang membalut tubuh kekarnya.

"Bukankah ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, ibu?" suara _baritone_-nya pelan terdengar. Tak sanggup ia untuk menatap iris sendu itu lamat-lamat, sepanjang sisa malam, ia hanya menunduk dan terisak dalam diam. Sesekali ia menyesap teh hangat yang ibunya seduhkan, lalu kembali menekur dan meringis dalam pilu. Beberapa kali ibunya bertanya, namun ia hanya berkilah dalam jengah.

Ibunya kembali tersenyum maklum. Ia pun tak banyak makan malam itu mengingat anaknya tak menyentuh sama sekali hidangan mewah di depannya.

"Ibu…" akhirnya tibalah waktu untuk mengutarakan sebuah maksud. "Aku ingin mengajak ibu berjalan-jalan ke luar. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan berdua?"

Ibunya mengangguk, lalu berdiri rikuh. "Ibu mengambil baju hangat ibu dulu," Leeteuk mengangguk takzim sambil menyaksikan wanita tua itu berjalan ringkih ke sebilah kamar. Tanpa diketahui Leeteuk, selain sang ibu mengamit baju hangat di tangan kanannya, ia pun menyisipkan sekantung batu karang dari laut, untuk sebuah situasi.

"Naiklah, biar aku menggendongmu, bu," Leeteuk berbalik lalu berjongkok. Kedua tangannya ia ulurkan secara diagonal untuk menangkap berat tubuh sang ibu yang teramat ringan. Sang ibu maju perlahan, lalu menyampirkan kedua lengannya di antara leher sang anak.

Selangkah demi selangkah kaki itu menyusuri jalan yang remang tanpa cahaya lampu. Hanya ditemani gemintang mereka berdua berjalan memotong ilalang yang meninggi untuk menikung dalam cumbuan rembulan.

"Kau ingat Teuk_ie-ya_? Ketika kau kecil, ibulah yang menggendongmu seperti ini. Sekarang kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kuat, malah kau yang sekarang menggendong ibumu," roman muka Leeteuk berubah sejenak. Pahit di hatinya seketika menguar dan membuat hatinya semakin borok.

"Kau pernah sakit dan meminta ibu membeli sebuah manisan buah, ayah marah-marah saat ibu menurutimu. Namun kendati demikian, sakitmu malah berangsur-angsur sembuh setelah memakan manisan itu," Leeteuk tersenyum pelan, ngilu, perih dengan sakitnya hati.

Leeteuk sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkan ibunya sendirian saja di hutan itu, tapi… mau bagaimana lagi? Apa yang dia hasilkan tidak berbanding lurus dengan apa yang mereka butuhkan. Suatu waktu mereka pernah tidak menemukan makanan selama tiga hari, dan setiap hari hidup dengan ketidakcukupan. Dia berpikir, daripada dua orang yang mati, lebih baik salah seorang dari mereka. Ia sangat menyayangi ibunya, namun ibunya tak akan mampu menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Jadi… ya, keputusan inilah yang akhirnya ia ambil.

"Teuk_ie-ya_… dengarkan ibu," ibunya berbisik pelan. "Ibu sangat menyayangimu, kau… harus terus hidup. Hiduplah dengan baik, _ne_? Dengarkan apa kata ibumu," mendengar sang ibu berkata demikian… dalam sekejap, mentalnya langsung bangkrut!

Sudah lebih dari dua jam mereka meniti jalan dalam kegelapan. Rimbunnya semak belukar, menjulangnya pepohonan dalam tangkupan malam, belum keberadaan hewan buas yang siap-siap menerkam membuat siapapun yang menyusuri jalan itu berjalan dalam rasa was-was diri.

Sebelumnya Leeteuk sudah terlebih dahulu melalui jalan ini beberapa kali, jadi ia tidak khawatir akan tersesat.

Namun ibunya… sekuat apapun usahanya untuk kembali, dengan tubuh ringkihnya, dengan berbahayanya malam, ia… dipastikan tidak akan pernah kembali.

Sekali lagi, Leeteuk beranjak dengan memantapkan hatinya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan bahwa sedari mereka keluar dari rumah, ibunya menjatuhkan satu persatu kerikil hitam dengan lumut cahaya hingga saat ini.

Ibunya… mengeratkan pegangannya pada Leeteuk, seolah tak urung lepas. Namun lamat-lamat ia melonggarkan pegangannya untuk mengusap puncak kepala Leeteuk pelan.

Suasana hutan benar-benar sepi. Beberapa kali mereka mendengar suara geraman dan auman binatang yang disinyalir datang dari seekor harimau. Pekikan burung-burung malam semakin menambah semarak suara mencekam malam itu.

Ibunya… ia dudukkan di sebuah batu besar berwarna keabu-abuan.

"Ibu, aku ada urusan dulu sebentar, mau kah ibu menunggu di sini untuk sementara?" Suaranya bergetar, ia tak sanggup melewati birokrasi yang memusingkan. Ia kepalang kopong untuk berbohong.

Namun semburat wajah itu malah membiaskan seoles senyum terindah. Ia mengangguk, lalu berucap, "Pergilah… tak perlu kau khawatirkan ibumu. Ibu akan baik-baik saja," bulir air mata nyaris saja terjatuh menghujami koloni rumput. Ia bergegas untuk kuat. Namun kalimat terakhir ibunya sukses membuat ia menangis, meraung bak anak kecil yang teramat merindukan sosok sang ibu.

Dengan wajah teduhnya, dengan senyum ikhlasnya, sang ibu berkata, "Ibu sudah menjatuhkan beberapa kerikil di sepanjang jalan. Agar kau tidak tersesat… agar kau bisa menemukan jalan pulang…."

Malam itu, Leeteuk menangis teramat keras dalam keharuan, tak ubahnya ketika ia menangis 30 tahun yang lalu ketika ia baru terlahir ke dunia. Ia terduduk, lalu tergugu di atas kaki ibunya. Ia memohon ampun dan meminta maaf atas sikap durhakanya. Namun ibunya hanya mengelus puncak kepala Leeteuk dengan sayang dan berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Leeteuk bersikeras, lalu kembali memunggungi ibunya sambil berlutut.

"Aku tak peduli kita hidup dalam kemiskinan. Aku tak peduli tetangga mencemoohku. Aku tak peduli jika harus kelaparan selama satu minggu. Aku tak peduli semua itu, asal aku bisa terus bersama ibu…" ia menunduk. Dengan masih berlutut, tangisnya kembali pecah. "Jika ibu tak mau kembali bersamaku, aku akan turut dan hidup bersama ibu di sini."

Perlahan, wajah penuh kerutan itu menguarkan tangis haru. Air matanya lindap begitu saja diiringi senyum pedih penuh kebahagiaan. Sekali lagi tubuh ringkih itu beranjak, terseok-seok menuju sang anak lalu jatuh dalam tumpuannya. Leeteuk segera menangkap tubuh ibunya, lalu ia angkat dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Maafkan aku, ibu… maafkan aku."

Padahal… tinggal selangkah lagi Leeteuk meninggalkan ibunya. Padahal… tinggal selangkah lagi Leeteuk menyambut hidup baru. Jika saja ia benar-benar meninggalkan ibunya, ia akan mengalami depresi mental yang berlarut-larut, lalu dalam satu bulan mentalnya benar-benar akan mundur, dan ia akan meninggal dihukum pancung karena dituduh mengganggu istri seorang pejabat.

Andai saja ia benar-benar meninggalkan ibunya… ia tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa pada suatu hari, seorang pejabat pemerintah; sahabat sang ayah akan mengenali sang ibu yang tengah berjualan di pasar datang dan akhirnya menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan kepada sang anak.

Ia tidak akan pernah tahu.

Padahal… hanya tinggal selangkah lagi.

**F I N**

**A/N: Kisah ini berasal dari kisah nyata, mengenai keberadaan hutan orang tua dan keberadaan anak yang ingin meninggalkan ibunya namun karena ketulusan sang ibu ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Begitu tersentuh melihat ketulusan sang ibu yang begitu luar biasa :') seorang anak mana yang sampai hati membuat ibunya menderita setelah disuguhi pengorbanan yang tanpa ujung? **

**Sudah lama saya tidak menulis sebuah oneshot, semoga tidak begitu hancur T_T tulisan ini saya persembahkan bagi semua ibu di seluruh dunia. Tentunya bagi ibu kalian juga ^^ Jika berkenan, perlihatkanlah tulisan ini kepada ibu kalian atau ceritakanlah cerita ini pada ibu kalian. Setelah ibu kalian selesai membacanya, maka peluklah ia sambil berkata, "Maaf atas kesalahanku selama ini ibu, dan terima kasih atas kesabaranmu… aku sayang sekali sama ibu."**


End file.
